


深渊回眸

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Brothers, M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: 大小金｜均儿和我*骨科“ 那是他们心甘情愿的下坠。”
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Kudos: 1





	深渊回眸

门口传来敲门的声音，时针指向凌晨一点。金仁诚从电脑面前抬起头，有些奇怪这会儿金辉映怎么会来敲门。可能是有什么重要的事情，因此直接喊他进来。门口的人好像犹豫了很久，他在屋里等了太长时间，才走到门口打开了门。

“怎么了？”金仁诚揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发。金辉映抱着枕头，抬起头看他，长长的舒了口气。

“嗯…”

金仁诚很少见他这样犹豫的样子，因此也没有说话，只是安静的等着他。现在是凌晨一点，家里也很安静。金辉映看起来像是刚睡醒的样子，金仁诚看见他绞在一起的手指微微皱了眉。

“没事了。”金辉映最终还是什么都没说，“哥早点睡。”

他说完就转过了身。

金仁诚抓住了他的手腕。金辉映的睡衣袖子有些长了，他摸到那些柔软的布料，想起自己给他买睡衣的时候小孩不情不愿的表情。他的弟弟对哥哥把他当成小孩的行为不能释怀，可是小熊脑袋的图案也不是小朋友专属，而他只是觉得可爱。

“辉映。”他抓着金辉映的手腕，被他拉住的人身子僵了一下，但还是回过身来，“你抱着枕头干什么？”金仁诚问道。

“随手抓的…”胡话张口就来，但是好像又没有足够的底气，因此声音也逐渐微弱下去。

“哦，随便抓的。”金仁诚把他有些长的刘海撩到一边，俯下身来注视着他的眼睛“今天要和哥哥一起睡么？”

爬上床的时候乖的像一只猫，半点声响都没有就把自己裹进了被子里。金辉映身上的小熊脑袋晃的他眼晕，金仁诚干脆不看他。金辉映也不看他，他把自己整个人团成一个小面包，面对着墙不知道在想些什么。金仁诚坐回电脑面前准备把文件收拾一下，再回头的时候发现金辉映在盯着他看。

真的像猫一样，连翻身也没有一点声音。

“哥工作很忙么？”金辉映往被子里缩了缩，可能是因为冷。现在金仁诚只能看见他的眼睛了，可是他那双忽闪忽闪的眼睛那么专注的看着他，比他挂在床头的小夜灯还要明亮。

“最近有点忙。”金仁诚走到门口，“关灯啦。”金辉映就从被窝里探出半个身子，去够金仁诚挂在床头的灯。

“哦。”他轻轻的应了一声，大概是表示知道了。金仁诚上床之前轻轻拍了一下这团鼓起来的小面包，“不穿鞋就在家里到处跑，着凉了怎么办。”

“哥身上好暖和。”金辉映回答他，虽然也不知道是不是在回答他。但是金仁诚觉得他应该听懂了，因为金辉映立刻就把冰冷的脚贴在他的小腿上。他缓缓的靠过来，像是在试探他的怀抱是否介意他的来到。金仁诚刚把手伸过来，金辉映就飞快的把自己塞进他怀里。

“做噩梦了吗？”

金仁诚摸摸他的后脑勺，柔软的发丝在他指尖打着圈。他想起遥远的事情。上高中的时候金辉映还很小，做了噩梦被吓醒，也是这样抱着枕头摸到他床上。只不过那时候更直接一点，不需要他的同意就自觉的把自己塞进哥哥的怀里。那时候辉映身上的睡衣又是什么花纹呢？是小猫还是小兔子，他早已不记得了。

金辉映没有否认，只是把脑袋往他胸口埋。这样的回忆也很久远，后来他们都长大了。

金仁诚没有办法形容这样的感受。他今晚分明还在因为工作的事情烦的睡不着觉，现在却被一种奇妙的宁静打碎了心里自缚的茧。

“哥。”金辉映喊他，声音闷在他胸口，“我做了很可怕的梦。”

“是什么？”

金辉映沉默了。

金仁诚拍拍他的后背，不用更多的语言金辉映就知道他是什么意思。有一段时间他总是梦见可怕的事情，金仁诚就这样拍拍他，然后听他说各种各样奇怪的梦。

小时候他是害怕的，只是现在他已经长大了，还要说自己因为做了噩梦睡不着显得有些幼稚。其实他是不那么怕的，一个人也能重新入睡，只是两种选择摆在他面前，这里更温暖，让他忍不住变回幼稚的小孩。

“哥哥可不可以不要那么忙？”他提出更幼稚的要求。金仁诚一下一下拍着他后背的手也顿住了，金辉映就有些紧张，但他还是说了下去。

“小时候爸爸妈妈很忙，长大了之后哥也很忙。”他的声音又低下去了，“我梦见哥哥走掉了。因为很忙，所以就剩下我一个人了。”

“这样长大的话还有什么意思。”

他收紧了环在哥哥腰上的手臂。

金辉映斟酌了一会儿，只是说“走掉了”，其实他的梦更让人难过，让他连说出口都不愿意，想一下心脏就会痛。让他在深夜惊醒，摸一摸眼角还挂着眼泪。但是金仁诚好像又明白了，“不是没有走掉么，不会走掉的，哥要去哪里，辉映不是都知道么。”

他是都知道的，金辉映稍稍安下心来。可是他又立刻想到更悠远的事情，他想在这个温暖的怀抱里安睡，又害怕金仁诚说他幼稚。小时候还有理由心安理得的钻进来取暖，以后又要怎么说呢。

可是，又有什么理由呢？如果因为年纪小本身就是一种理由，那么长大真的是一件很讨厌的事情吧。

“辉映…？”金辉映回过神来的时候金仁诚正一脸担忧的看着他，哥哥的手指蹭过他的的脸颊，像是要接住他的眼泪。金辉映眨眼，才发现自己掉了眼泪。

“嗯…”他有些不知所措的别过脸去，但是金仁诚不让。

“怎么了？梦到哥哥不见了这么难过。”然后他还笑了，金辉映不明白他为什么笑。

“这样很幼稚吧。”他问。

“嗯，有一点。”金仁诚不置可否的点点头。金辉映垂下眼眸，他说不出话来了。

这果然是一件很幼稚的事情。

“不要为不会发生的事情难过。”金仁诚看着他颤动的睫毛。

“我都二十岁了。”金辉映嘟囔着，“还这么依赖哥哥。”

“可以永远依赖哥哥。”

“这样依赖也可以么？”

金仁诚愣住了。他的嘴唇感受到柔软的触感，金辉映抬起头飞快的亲了他一下。他试图低头去看金辉映，但是他飞快的低下头，发丝蹭着他的下巴，让他心里痒痒的。

金辉映也不是没有谈过恋爱。

那些事情或许也因为变得遥远而让他的记忆模糊不清，可是他自己清楚，那些被他亲手打碎的幻想里多少都因为藏着另一个人的影子而让他无法释怀。在校园门口的分别，去熟悉的餐馆吃饭，还有塞在他手里他喜欢喝的果茶，他都会想到金仁诚的。做了噩梦的夜晚他也会渴望躺进他的怀里，那里那么温暖，令人安心，又有力量。

那样放在心里，是喜欢哥哥的。金辉映有些悲哀的想着。

这真是一场不公平的战争，好像是谁出现的早就有资格将他的心搅的一团麻乱。可是这样的感情又要怎么说呢，他可以借着这样的借口独占这个怀抱的机会还剩几回，金辉映也不知道了。

他只好舔着脸装作不懂，但是金仁诚说——

“可以的。”

可以么？金辉映有些迷茫的想着。

然后他获得了一个温柔的，柔软的吻。在他试图将这样的爱扭曲，折叠，藏在心底的时候。金仁诚伸出手，带他逃离永夜的孤寂，一起坠往深渊。而他在那里，永远不用长大。那是他们心甘情愿的下坠。


End file.
